


Life After Betrayal

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [41]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Apologies, Arguing, Begging, Betrayal, Cheating, College, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Pete's a bit of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Pete frantically tries to make it up to Patrick after he cheated





	Life After Betrayal

**Pete's POV**

"Patrick baby please open the door" "Fuck off, I never want to see you again" "Baby open the door, I just want to talk to you" "Fuck off, fuck the hell off"

I keep banging on Patrick's front door but he ignores me and I eventually stop when his neighbour yells at me. I broke up with him a week ago and now I really regret it so I want to make it up to him. When I did it I was stupid and wanted someone more fun but now I see how dumb that was. He's the perfect guy and even though he's antisocial and grouchy, I really care about him and I miss him.

Today I don't want to have to walk all the way up to the 10th floor to my apartment so I slump on his doorstep. I used to live here on the 2nd floor with him but after I dumped him he kicked me out so I'm living with my friend Andy. Andy thinks I'm a stupid asshole for dumping Patrick because he really liked him but he lets me stay with him.

I curl up against his door and slowly let myself fall asleep, hoping Patrick will want to talk in the morning.

I'm woken up when the door opens, leaving me sprawled across the floor, staring at Patrick's converse. He screams and kicks my shoulder but I'm halfway in his apartment so he can't slam the door this time.

"Patrick we need to talk" "I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see your stupid face" "I love you, I'm sorry" "Fuck off, you made it clear what you think of me so I don't want to be around you" "I love you, I didn't mean anything I said"

When Patrick looks back at me there's tears in his eyes which he angrily brushes away with the back of his hand. "So what? You didn't mean it when you laughed in my face after I said I love you? You didn't mean it when you said you'd never love me? You didn't mean it when you said I was boring and ugly? You didn't mean it when you said you'd been seeing someone else the whole time? You didn't mean it when you said that our night together was terrible and I was the worst fuck you've ever had? Did you not mean any of that?"

I'm frozen in shock because Patrick's never been like this before. He's often grouchy and annoyed but he's never been so angry, I never thought he was the type of person to get so angry,

"Patrick I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all that" "No you shouldn't have. I let you move into my house even though we'd only been dating a couple of weeks because I thought we had something special. I gave my heart and my body to you and you took everything I gave you. When we woke up naked together I told you it was the best night of my life and that I loved you more than anything. Do you remember all that? Do you remember how I gave you everything and you threw it back in my face? Do you remember breaking my heart and laughing while you did?"

It seems like Patrick's really close to breaking my nose or my balls so I step back and try to find something to calm him. "I know I was a dick, I want to make it up to you" "Unless you have a time machine there's nothing you can do, go find someone else, you don't seem to have a problem with that" "But I want you" "Then you shouldn't have been a dick" "Is there anything I can do? I'll do anything"

Patrick glares for a few minutes before rolling his eyes "Go buy me a coffee asshole, hurry up". I wasn't expecting him to give in so easily so I nod and sprint all the way to the Starbucks to buy him coffee. I buy him his favourite cappuccino then speed walk back to his apartment so I don't spill the coffee.

I'm bursting with excitement at the thought of making Patrick understand and getting him back. I'm so excited that I spend 10 minutes knocking on his door before I realise he has a 9am lecture and isn't in there. He totally fucked with me to get rid of me and now I doubt I'll get another chance.

Going to his lecture would be creepy so I drink the coffee and sit against his door, waiting for him to get back. This is probably just as creepy but all I need is a chance to explain and make things right. I want to show him that I love him and that if he takes me back I won't do that again, I'll treat him good this time.

After 3 hours of waiting I see Patrick walking down the hall with someone. I think it's Brendon, a guy who's in orchestra with him who I've talked to a couple of times while waiting for Patrick.

I don't need to be close to him to know Patrick rolls his eyes when he sees me sitting there. He doesn't yell or threaten to call security on me but obviously he's not happy to see me sitting here.

Brendon walks to the door with Patrick and after a whispered argument agrees to leave us alone unless Patrick calls him.

"What the fuck do you want now Pete?" "I want to talk, you can send me away to do whatever things you want but I'll always be here for you" "You're a fucking stalker" "Then call security, call the police, call someone to come beat the shit out of me, I deserve it" "Don't be an idiot, my friends are all scrawny nerds, who would I call to beat the shit out of you?" "I don't know, if they all team up I'm sure they can make some bruises with their instruments" "You're not important to ruin our instruments over, don't be vain"

Even though Patrick's still mad he's not yelling and this is getting closer to our usual flirty banter. He even lets me into his apartment and doesn't protest as I sits down on his bed. Like always Patrick makes himself some green tea and gives me a cup too, despite knowing how much I hate it.

"Alright what do you want?" "Come sit on the bed with me, you're so far away" "I don't want to, I remember what happened last time we were in that bed together" "I won't break your heart again" "I don't trust you, I told you how scared I was of being broken and you promised you'd never do that to me. I told you all my fears and secrets but you still betrayed me, I can't trust you"

Patrick comes and sits on the bed but keeps a few feet of space between us instead of cuddling up with me like usual. "Talk, hurry up, I'm only letting you stay until I finish my tea" "I want to know how to make it up to you, I'll do anything" "There's nothing you can do" "I broke up with Mikey and I'll do anything you tell me to do" "Do you think breaking up with the guy you cheated on me with makes this better? You shouldn't have been with him in the first place so this doesn't change anything" "I'll do anything, anything in the world"

He still doesn't want to budge so I put my cup down and get on my knees to beg. "Please Patrick, I'll do anything, I can't live without you, I need you" "I just want to move on Pete, I want to stop feeling like my hearts being ripped in two" "I'll never do it again, I'll be faithful to you and treat you like you deserve, I love you" "I hung out with Brendon after class, I'm going to ask him to go on a date with me"

When he says that it feels like my hearts breaking but I know I can't complain. I broke Patrick's heart so he has every right to break mine and reject me. I cheated on him so if he wants to date someone else he's allowed to do that, I have no say in what he does anymore.

"That's ok Patrick I don't care. I need you in my life so you can date Brendon if you want but I don't want to loose you" "You don't care if I date you both?" "No, you can love Brendon and date him and I can just be a sex toy or someone you fuck around with, I don't care" "I don't have sex if I'm not in a relationship, I'm not a slut like you" "I'll be anything you want, you can treat me like shit and I'll be your fucking slave. You can tell me how fucking useless I am and use me to build up your ego, please just let me back in your life"

Now I can feel tears building up in my eyes but I'm desperate for Patrick. He's almost done with his tea and I don't want him to kick me out and start dating Brendon. If he kicks me out I know he'll never let me back in again so this is my only chance.

"You want to be my sex slave?" "Or just a normal slave or your punching bag of whatever you need" "Have you been taking your meds?" "No, they make me numb and I didn't want to be numb. I made you feel pain so I want to feel the pain too, I need you to see how much I love you and how badly I need you. When I take them I can't write poems or think about things the way I usually do and I need to do that. You need to see how much I care and how I feel about you"

Patrick's disapproval is obvious so I cling to his leg and press my face into his knee. It takes him a few seconds to shake me off but when he does he walks into the bathroom and leaves me crying against his bed. I hear him come back but I'm hysterical so I don't react until he hauls me to my feet "Come on you fucking train wreck"

He hauls me into the bathroom, strips me naked and deposits me in the bath. I sit in silence until he comes back and hands me my pills "Take them idiot" "I don't want them" "You said you'd do anything for me so take the pills" "They make me numb and they'll make me break your heart again" "It wasn't the pills Pete, you're just a fucking idiot, take them or I'll kick you out"

I'd do anything to not get kicked out so I take the antidepressants then let Patrick dunk me under the water. He cleans me up then washes my hair before getting me out and letting me put on a robe.

Patrick kisses me on the cheek gently before leading me back to his bed and we both crawl in. It's weird being in his bed when I'm in a robe and he's fully clothed, unlike usual when we're both naked. Even before we had sex I loved sleeping naked with him so it feels weird to not be doing that now.

"Pete you're a fucking disaster" "I know" "I want you to take your pills, once a day every day like you're supposed to. I don't care if you feel numb and I don't care if you think they're the reason we broke up. You tried to kill yourself when you stopped taking them last time and that's not fucking happening again" "You barely knew me then" "But you've told me about it and I will never let you do that again, I don't hate you that much"

When Patrick wants something it's almost impossible to deny him so I nod and kiss his cheek. "I'll take them and I won't hurt myself" "Good boy" "So are you going to date me and Brendon?" "No I won't date Brendon, I lied about wanting to ask him out" "What about me?" "We won't date yet but I still love you so we'll work towards it"

Hearing him say that he still wants me makes me so happy that I kiss his lips hard and hug him tight. Patrick lets me do it for a few seconds before pushing me back "We'll be friends for now Pete, I don't forgive you" "I know" "I want to get back together eventually, don't forget that. I want you to explain why you did all that shit though"

He's finally giving me a chance and maybe it's just because I'm such a disaster and he feels sorry for me but I'll take it. I need Patrick in my life so even if he only forgives me out of pity I'm willing to take what I can get.

"I started sleeping with Mikey about a week before I slept with you. He was sexy and slutty so we slept together and I liked him so I thought I could have both of you. After we slept together I was going to break up with Mikey but I guess it didn't really work out. It was amazing and hearing you say you love me was amazing but I still liked Mikey. Being with him was easy and I didn't wanna give that up. Sex with you was better than anything with him but I suck at relationships so I wanted to stop before I hurt you. I guess it was too late but I wanted to stop before anyone got too attached. I didn't mean to call you boring and I would never call you ugly so I'm sorry if I made you feel like that. I know it's probably too late to make things up to you but I've grown and I know I don't want to live without you"

Patrick's silent for a minute then he unties my robe so he can slide his arms around me. I love the way Patrick always puts his hands under my clothes because I love having his hands on my body.

"That was long winded" "I can never keep it short when it comes to my feelings for you. I could talk to you for the rest of my life and never run out of things to say" "You're an idiot, I wish I didn't love you but I do" "Can I tell you a secret?" "Is it that the sex was amazing? I already know that" "It was amazing but that's not it. I wasn't taking my meds when I did it, I lied because I didn't want you to hate me" "I don't hate you, that's why you need to take them even if they make you feel weird"

We cuddle for a while then Patrick grinds against me "You're hard Petey" "Yeah I know, I can't help it" "I'm not going to do anything about it, last time I did you broke my heart so you can deal with it. You're not going to jerk off and I'm not going to help so you'll be hard all day" "No, please help me" "No, you broke my heart so you can be uncomfortable for a bit. If you ever do that again you'll wake up dead in a ditch, I promise you that. It's going to take me time to have sex again so you'll have to wait and you can't go back to Mikey. If you can't handle it get out but if you want me you'll have to wait until I'm confident enough to do that again" "I'll wait, I'm so sorry for betraying you"

It's only lunchtime and we're both starving after so much arguing and crying so we decide to go out. Patrick lets me go into the bathroom and get dressed again but I don't consider jerking off even though I'm painfully hard.

Patrick hasn't forgiven me yet and I don't know if he ever will so it's going to take a long time to make it up to him. It'll probably only take a little thing to piss him off and make him dump me so I have to be good. One day I hope we can go back to the way we were before but it'll take a lot of begging and showing how much I love him.


End file.
